


Lots of shorts (more than likely DaveKat)

by UltimateTrashWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashWriter/pseuds/UltimateTrashWriter
Summary: Lots of short stories, probably going to focus mainly around Karkat/DaveKat. Not sure who all is going to be in it other than Karkat, Dave, Rose, Kanaya, The Mayor and John at some point shows up too. Other characters are mentioned but still not sure if they are going to make a full appearance or not.





	1. Maybe Not

Neither really knew what started the fight this time. Or why the troll felt the need to push the red clad human into the floor while screaming obscenities. The two boys rolled for a bit, the ever so angry troll doing most of the yelling while the other boy just kind of snickered and gave a few responses here and there.  
“YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE HALF THE MIND OF A HOOFBEAST!”  
“Wow, Karkles you act like I know what that is.” Dave laughs as he ends up under Karkat, the troll being tangled a bit in the red cape before he growls and pushes on Dave’s face. “Dude dude dude, watch it, you can’t mess up this coolness no matter how hard you try.”  
“I BET I COULD!” Karkat pulled his hands away and Dave opened his eyes now that the fear of troll claws ending up in his eyes was past. That’s when they both realized it.  
Dave’s shades were crooked on his face, showing his left eye.  
The only thing that could run through Karkat’s mind was that...they were red. Was this what Dave was trying to hide?  
Was it like him with his blood?  
“Shit!” Dave’s eyes had initially widened when the realization had come, but now they were snapped closed as he hurried to fix his shades. He pushed the troll boy off of him, which wasn’t too hard since Karkat was still in shock and kind of just...sitting there. That was...a first.  
“Red...” He mumbled, making Dave turn quickly.  
“No! You saw nothing! Say a word of this to anyone and I swear to God I will pile buckets all in your room!”  
“But Dave, I can-“  
“No, Karkat, just no. Leave me alone, and don’t speak of this to anyone.” His red cape swirled around his ankles as he turned and walked away without another word, pulling the hood over his head to further hide his face then the shades already did.

~

It’s been a week. A week since what Karkat now calls ‘The Eyeball Fiasco’ (in his head at least). Everyone noticed how Dave was suddenly avoiding him, coming to bug Karkat about it. Especially Vriska and Terezi. It was getting pretty annoying to be honest. Actually, he was avoiding the two of them at that very moment, looking over his shoulder as he turned the corner, not paying attention and literally running right into The Mayor. Cans fell and scattered everywhere, causing a loud clatter.  
“SHIT. I DIDN’T MEAN TO…LET ME HELP.” Karkat hurries to help pick up the cans and holds onto them. “I’LL HELP YOU CARRY THEM BACK; I WAS COMING THAT WAY TO HANG OUT ANYWAY.” The Mayor gave a happy little nod and Karkat felt a grin come to his face seeing it. The Mayor leads the way back, and as they walk in Karkat freezes when he sees the all so familiar red clad boy.  
“Yo, what took you so…long…” Dave’s grin instantly falls when he sees Karkat in the doorway and he can’t read any emotions from the humans face. Dave stood from where he had been crouched by some cans and walked to the other side of the room without even acknowledging Karkat. He felt a pang in his chest, but ignored it as he followed The Mayor over to drop off the cans into the pile of yet to be built buildings. He decided to stay, hoping Dave wouldn’t ignore him for long and would end up acknowledging him. It didn’t seem like that was going to happen, but dammit this was the closest he had gotten in a week and he wasn’t going to let this chance slip by. After a while, Karkat felt a soft pat on his arm. Turning, he saw The Mayor making some motions before pointing at the door.  
“UHM…YEAH, DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO.” The Mayor gives several quick nods before walking out of the room. Karkat looks over to Dave, only to see he was still being ignored. Well, enough was enough. “DAVE, WE HAVE TO TALK SOMETIME.” Dave lets out a heavy sigh and turns to Karkat.  
“You’re right, I can’t keep avoiding you like this. I’ll start talking to you and stop avoiding you if you continue not to tell anyone what you saw, deal?” Karkat grits his teeth. Someone he could finally probably relate to and they don’t even want to hear it?! Fuck that! He walks up to Dave and growls.  
“NO. NOT A DEAL. BECAUSE I GET WHAT IT’S LIKE TO HAVE A SECRET, WE EVEN HAVE IT SO SIMILAR THAT IT WOULD BLOW ANY IRONY JOKE YOU HAVE MADE IN THE PAST RIGHT OUT OF THE FUCKING WATER LIKE SOME KIND OF STUPID FISH THAT WANTED TO KNOW WHAT LAND WAS LIKE.” Dave raises an eyebrow.  
“What the actual fuck are you talking about?”  
“I HAVE RED BLOOD DAVE.” Karkat spits the words out before he can even think about it and he quickly covers his mouth, but Dave just huffs and shakes his head.  
“Yeah, that’s kinda the color of blood Karkat.”  
“YOUR COMPLETE LACK OF CONSIDERATION ABOUT US BEING DIFFERENT SPECIES NEVER STOPS TO AMAZE ME. RED BLOOD ISN’T NORMAL TO TROLLS. WE HAD THIS WHOLE BLOOD CASTE BECAUSE THERE WERE DIFFERENT BLOOD COLORS, BUT RED WAS NEVER ONE OF THEM. I’M A MUTANT AND ON MY PLANET THAT MEANS IF I WAS FOUND OUT I WOULD BE KILLED.” There was a pause as Dave thought on this.  
“So you had to hide your blood color?”  
“JUST LIKE YOU HIDE YOUR EYES. I THOUGHT HUMANS WERE ALL ALIKE THOUGH?” Dave smirks and shakes his head.  
“Not always. Now who isn’t taking the species difference into consideration?” Karkat scoffed and crossed his arms, a little embarrassed but he only gave a glare.  
“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO TELL WHEN YOU ALWAYS WEAR THOSE DUMB SHADES?”  
“Hey man, my shades are amazing and you know it.” There’s a pause as Dave smirks and Karkat rolls his eyes before Dave speaks up again. “I didn’t realize that’s what you went through. Maybe we aren’t as different as we thought before.” Karkat shrugs.  
“MAYBE NOT.”


	2. Dead Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kanaya's death at the hand of the Condesce, she finds herself in a dream bubble. She wasn't sure if she would ever see Rose again, and the thought of that crushes her.

The light was all that could be seen surrounding her. She knew she was being torn apart by it, but it was so quick that Kanaya didn’t even feel a thing. Next thing she had known, she was blinking awake in a dream bubble.  
Dead.  
This is when the tears started to come, as she collapses in a heap on the ground. Karkat…oh god Karkat. Sure she had avenged him, but that had to be the most painful death ever imagined. And Terezi, where was she? Hopefully she had avoided that light. Her head snaps up as one more person comes to mind.  
Rose.  
Hadn’t she been there, somewhere? Oh no, she had to be alive, she had to be! The sobs came out harder as she wraps her arms around her stomach and tries to calm herself. It takes a long time, a very long time. After that, she is able to wipe the tears away and take deeps breaths. Standing, she looks around, but doesn’t see anyone. Maybe if she went around, she could find others, take her mind off of things for a bit and hope that she will see Rose again someday. Even if she was just dreaming, it would be nice to see her. Lost in her thoughts, it took her a bit before she took a step forward.  
“Kanaya?” She freezes at hearing the voice. Could it be..? Turning quickly, she came face to face with the girl who had just been running through her mind.  
“Rose,” she breaths out. Kanaya didn’t know who took the first step, but soon they were holding each other tightly. Tears were flowing again, and Kanaya could feel tears on her shoulder from Rose. “Oh Rose…I Thought I Wouldn’t See You Again…”  
“I would never have stopped looking for you when I fell asleep. But…Kanaya…our friends.”  
“I Know…” The Condesce was to powerful, there was no doubt everyone was going to be gone by the end of this fight. “Rose…Are You…?” Rose pulls away and looks up to Kanaya.  
Her eyes were white as well.  
“Oh Rose…Please Tell Me You Didn’t.” Rose gives a small smile.  
“Of course I did Kanaya. You know me by now.” Kanaya sighs and leans in to rest her forehead on Rose’s. Her eyes slide close as she hears Rose sigh softly. “I’m so glad to see you again.”  
“I’m Glad To See You As Well. Rose…I Want To Tell You Something I Didn’t Think I Would Be Able To.” She pulls away slightly and looks at the human, who smiles at her with an eyebrow raised. “I Love You.” Rose’s smile grows as her arms move to wrap around Kanaya’s neck.  
“I love you too Kanaya.” Before she could react, Rose leans in and kisses her gently. Kanaya melts into the kiss and smiles gently, glad to have her love in her arms once again.


	3. Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat go out on a date, but Karkat has no idea it was a date. Both go home, and while talking with John, Dave realizes something.  
> He never confessed.

The door shut with a foot behind him, shoes kicked off haphazardly on the floor, Dave walks further into his room and flops onto his bed with a sigh. Soon, a smile comes to his face and he gives a little laugh. Oh man, if he had known a date with Karkat would be like that, well he would’ve asked *much* sooner. He slips his shades off before turning and setting them on the bedside table as his phone goes off. He opens it to find a message from John  
-ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead-  
EB: are you home now? if so, how did it go?  
TG: just got in yeah  
TG: do you even need to ask  
EB: hey it’s just polite to! come on, tell me!  
Dave chuckles and gets up to start getting changed for bed.  
TG: just give me a minute to get changed  
TG: or dont  
TG: if you want me to pull some time shit  
EB: just hurry so you can tell me.  
Dave changes into a pair of sweats and a tank top before flopping back onto his bed and grabbing his phone.  
TG: so what do you want to know egderp  
EB: everything! where did you guys go? did you hold hands? come on dave!  
TG: you sound like a gossip girl.  
EB: well sorry i am excited for my best friend finally going on a date with the guy he wouldn’t sure up about.  
TG: hey i didnt talk about karkles *that* much  
EB: scroll up and say that again  
TG: touche  
TG: but it wasnt a big deal  
TG: we went out to eat first  
TG: he never had japanese food before so of course i had to show him what a fucking masterpiece that is  
EB: please tell me you didn’t feed him crab…  
TG: i totally fed him crab  
TG: check it  
Dave then picked to pictures to send to John. The first was Karkat looking at the camera with an eyebrow raised, looking confused with chopsticks partially in his mouth, implying he had just ate something. The second was him spitting into a napkin and flipping off the camera (actually Dave).  
TG: he freaked out a little but didnt stay mad long  
EB: that’s just cruel dave  
TG: he admitted it was pretty good  
TG: even if he did curse me out for five minutes about it  
EB: wow. anyway, what else did you do?  
TG: i took him to the movies  
TG: let him pick pit some romcom he hasnt seen yet  
TG: which i didnt think was possible since thats all he watches  
EB: was it good?  
TG: he liked it  
TG: got all excited talking about it afterwards  
TG: it was adorable honestly  
EB: don’t tell him that  
TG: i did once on the meteor  
TG: never again  
EB: was that it?  
TG: kinda  
TG: he got distracted and almost ran into someone so i grabbed his hand and pulled him away  
TG: he got embarrassed but didnt let go and started talking again when i prompted him  
Dave yawns as he waits for John to respond and checks the time. Holy shit, it was one am already? Guess that’s what happens when you go to the 10:30 showing.  
EB: sounds like you had a good time then. so is he your boyfriend now?  
TG: i dont know  
EB: how do you not know? didn’t you ask?  
Dave’s eyes widen. He never fucking confessed or asked Karkat to be his boyfriend. The entire time, he never brought those subjects into the conversation.  
TG: i  
TG: shit  
EB: wow, nice job dave.  
EB: he’s still online you know. message him, i’m going to sleep. night dave  
TG: i will night john  
-ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead-

~

Since he got home, Karkat had been laying there and staring at the ceiling. Had it been a date? Dave never called it one, just asked Karkat if he wanted to get something to eat and see a movie. But…he had grabbed his hand. The troll groans and rolls over to give a frustrated yell into his pillow. He didn’t get this at all. Maybe he should have said something himself but…no way. Humans have that weird ‘gay’ thing that didn’t make sense. He jumps as his phone goes off and turns to see a new messages alert. Kanaya maybe? She had said that she would ask him how things went after her own date with Rose. He didn’t check who it was from and just opened it.  
-turntechGodhead began trolling carcinoGeneticist-  
TG: tonight was fun  
His eyes widened and he quickly sat up. Shit what does he say in reply? Does this mean that is was a date? No, come on just answer you idiot.  
CG: YEAH, IT WAS  
TG: i may have forgotten to ask something  
Karkat felt his heart jump into his throat. Oh God this wasn’t really happening was it?  
CG: THEN ASK NOW. THAT’S REALLY THE ONLY LOGICAL ANSWER.  
TG: can i call you quick?  
CG: IF THAT WAS THE QUESTION THEN IT WAS STUPID. BUT YEAH YOU CAN.  
TG: of course that wasnt the question  
-turntechGodhead ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist-  
Karkat huffs as the chat is ended before he can respond, but a moment later his phone starts buzzing to signal a call, and he yelps as he jumps again and starts to fumble his phone. After getting a grip on it again, he takes a deep breath and answers as calmly as possible.  
“HELLO?” Wow, smart answer Karkat, totally not as if you were expecting the call already.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Karkat’s breath caught, and Dave could hear it on the other end. “Karkles? You okay?”  
“YES. I MEAN, YEAH I’M OKAY AND YES I’LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND.” Both were smiling and blushing as they sat on their beds.  
“Best. Day. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I'll keep this short.  
> Soooo, I saw this prompt on Instagram, basically someone saying that there should be a story about Dave and Karkat going out but Dave forgetting to confess.  
> So, if you know me, of COURSE I had to write it.  
> And I did, so now I'm posting it here since my friend told me to.  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
